


your eyes are like fire, and my heart burns too

by araltje



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Carry On (Rainbow Rowell), Alternate Universe - Magic, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Tagging as I go, blantant abuse of memes as spells, carry on au, no beta we die like Glenn, this is probs gonna be bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araltje/pseuds/araltje
Summary: Ferdinand is the worst Chosen One who's ever been Chosen, at least that's what his roommate and sworn enemy Hubert always tells him.But not this year, beacause for some reason Hubert failed to show up for their final year at Garegg Mach School of Magicks. And Ferdinand's whole life is falling apart; his girlfriend broke up with him, there is a monster walking around with HIS face and worst of all his mentor won't even tell him what's going on.This year is turning out a whole lot different then previously imagined.(You don't need to know anything about Carry On to read this)
Relationships: (past) Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 5





	your eyes are like fire, and my heart burns too

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fanfic before but i got this idea in my head and I couldn't let it go so here we are!! English isn't my first language so if there is anything wrong please let me know!  
> This also very ooc sorry about that :\  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Carry On or the characters all the rights go to their rightfull owners!

The year starts as every other year with Ferdinand walking towards the busstation on his own. The lady at the door of the orphange giving him a skeptical look as he exits the building. Leaving is always a fuss because he is technically underage and paperwork is a hassle and blah blah. He is just happy to leave this hellscape. In his first year the Mage took him to Garreg Mach but after that he always had to go alone. _"You have slain a dragon von Aegir, I'm sure you can manage a bus and a train ride alone."_ He is right of course but some company would be nice. Being alone all summer isn't that nice.

When Ferdinand gets on the train he takes out his lunch and starts to let his thought wonder to Garreg Mach. He was supposed to practice with his magic every summer, but he didn't. _"Use your magic for chores,"_ his teacher would tell him every year. Yea right, what chores? Washing the disposables plates? Cleaning his room which only contains a bed,one wardrobe and a small desk? Yea, no that's not gonna fly. Besides it's not like his magic works all the time. No one knows why but Ferdinand's magic is kinda like a bomb, unpredictable and explosive. He once asked Petra how her magic felt and her response to that was "My magic has the felling of a flowing stream, never ending and still calm." Petra is very hardworking and focused like that.

Not like Dorothea. Not as hardworking anyways, Dorothea works hard on her education but only just enough that she can gradute with good grades, her actual effort and time go to performing. Which Ferdinand can respect and admires about her ( it is also a reason he fell in love with her, their mutual love for theatre), she is mesmerizing on stage and he loves seeing her perform. Dorothea doesn't persé like magic but she doesnt hate it either and she is rather good at it. _"It's practical"_ she told him once during Christmas, _"now I can practice my lines and songs when I should be doing chores instead."_

Hubert's magic is more pulling the trigger of a gun or a gust of air. He only told Ferdinand this because in their fifth year they were fighting a huge flying hawk and Hubert kept trying to make Ferdinand's magic explode. _"Just pull the triger and we can go, I don't wanna have to deal with this any longer._ _"_ It worked in the end even if by the end of the fight they were sitting in a huge hole blown in the ground and Ferdinand was pretty sure he blew of both off their eyebrows, but lucky for him he didn't.

.

As Ferinand's arrival to his station comes closer he allows himself to think about everything he has missed and he grabs his list of thing he has missed. After his first year he kept thinking about Garreg Mach for the entire summer until he was so homesick he almost wanted to just teleport himself to the school. for his second summer away however he made a list of all the things he would miss and promised himself to not think about them until he was an hour away at most.

The list reads **Things I missed most about Garreg Mach:**

**1\. The Food**

The Orphange only has canned food and nothing beats a good cooked meal.

**2\. Petra**

Ferdinand's first and best friend. He would probaly be lying dead in a ditch somewhere if not for her wisdom and help. Ferdinand feels bad that Dorothea isn't higher on this list, she is his girlfriend after all, but he can't help the fact that Petra befriended him first. His very first friend! _"I know you are"_ she said after introducing herself to him, _"the one who is chosen that is you, my mother told me. I am not having the scared of your power."_ Ferdinand didn't know what to make of that so he just stared at her. 

_"It is impolite to be starring at your friends."_

_"Are we friends?"_

_"Yes now please help me with this assignment I am afraid I am not understanding the questions ,"_

**3\. The Uniform  
**

A lot of people don't like uniforms but Ferdinand likes knowing what he has to wear on the daily, it gives a sense of belonging, status and structre.

**4\. My Room**

Or rather the shared room. Once you get assigned with a partner and a room it never changes. You never have to remove your posters or belonings. Having to share a room with someone whose been wanting to kill him since they were 11 is.... well.... it's not great. At least the Crucible rule keeps him safe from harm inside of their room so Ferdinand can sleep peacefully. If you hurt your roommate you get expelled and neither of them wants that so they keep the fighting and battling outside of their room. Having to share a room with Hubert is surprisingly not that bad, considering he is a neat freak who keeps his side of the room and the bathroom very clean. So at least that's a bonus

**5\. The Mage**

He gave Ferdinand a place to go, a place to belong and secretly Ferdinand thinks of him as the father(figure) he never had. But their relationship is first and formost that of mutual respect.

**6\. Byleth and the goats**

Byleth lives in a small hut near the lake next to the schoolgrounds. They used to be a student but their father died soon after graduating and so they became thegoatherd and fish catcher of Garreg Mach. Their hut is small but cozy and they are a great listener, during Ferdinand's second year he helpt out with the goats ( a lot, so much that it became his favorite thing to do. Which Hubert found hilarious and teased him senseless for.) Byleth is powerfull, they don't use a dog for herding just their magic, Ferdinand has seen them move an entire flock of sheep before with only the move of their hand and doesn't question their strength anymore since that moment.

**7\. The Wavering Woods**

He should take this of his list, fuck that forest

**8\. Dorothea**

Maybe he should remove Dorothea too....

The station is now minutes away, Dorothea is last on the list because you save the best for the last right but lately, Ferdinand doesn't know maybe this relationship is to good to be true. Last semester he saw Hubert and Dorothea sneaking away to the woods, he never believe that she would cheat on him with Hubert of all people. But on the otherhand Ferdinand always knew deep down in his heart that it was somehow to good to be true. There was no time to talk at the end of the year, Ferdinand got kidnapped by the Hundrum and was sent away immidiatly after and since they don't have an efficient way of communicating it has just been sitting at the back of his mind for the entirety of summer; but maybe not all hope is lost and Ferdinand might still be able to fix this. he just hopes it won't end in awkward greetings and conversations for the rest of the year if they truly do fall apart. No time for despairing now! The train is almost at the station and Ferdinand won't allow his last trip to Garreg Mach to be despairing.

.

As soon as he steps out of the train he spots the driver with his name on the card. The last part of the trip is impossible to do on public transport so the Mage sends an Uber every year. Ferdinand gets in the car and the last part of the journey begins. It's a short drive of just under two hours but it feels endless nonetheless.

 _'This'll be the last time I'm doing this,'_ Ferdinand thinks _'this is truly going to be the last year I am going to come home, after this I am on my own. Not like that will be a problem for me! But I will miss this."_

The driver starts singing along to the radio, which snaps Ferdinand out of his thoughts. The driver is singing along to some song in french, Ferdinand doesn't know french and he cannot really appreciate the drivers singing voice but he doesn't want to be rude so he keeps his mouth shut. The car hits a rock on the road and Ferdinand nearly bangs his head against the ceiling, which makes him look outside for real this time and he sees ,to his shock, that they are not going the correct way. Garreg Mach is more towards the mountains, these lay north of the trainstation. Right now they are heading west. Not being able to tolerate this weird drive any longer, Ferdinand begins to confront the driver about this issue but than he notices something. In the mirror he sees a gnarly creature, brown with some of it's teeth missing. _A Goblin_

As soon as Ferdinand can summons Ferdinand his spear by placing his hand over his hip and murmuring the incantation of Cichol. Unfortunatly for Ferdinand does the Goblin notice him speaking and takes out his pocketknife. The Goblin turns around in the driver seat and tries to stab Ferdinand but Ferdinand moves fast and the attack misses. Then, with a swift movement of the now visible spear, Ferdinand pierces the goblin, he can't enjoy his victory long because the car starts driving of the road. Ferdinand makes a grab for the wheel and tries to get it back on the roadto no succes, for you see, Ferdinand has never taken a single driving lesson in his life and thus does not know how to drive a car.

Before something terrible happens comes the car to a stop and Ferdinand gets out as soon as he can.

It's not a pretty sight. The entire wheel and stool are covered in gross, slimy goblin blood. His spear is still stuck in the Goblins body, so he takes it out, cleans it on the grass surrounding the car and whisks it away. Ferdinand grabs his backpack out of the car and gets his wand out to clean up this mess.

 ** _"Out, out damned spot."_** he tries, but all it does is clean up the blood that covered his clothes. ' _Well at least something happened.'_

_'Come on Ferdinand think, what other spells does Petra use to clean up our mess.'_

After a few minutes of thinking he tries _**Take it away!**_ but again nothing happens

_'Are you kidding me right now?! Think, think!'_

He tries **_Into thin air_** and the car disapears. Well not just the car, the road and the electric towers alongside it dissapear too. Ferdinand let's out an irritated but relieved sigh.

 _'At least it's gone'_ he thinks and starts to make his way to where he knows Garreg Mach lies.

.

Ferdinand arrives an hour later ( turns out that only a mall part of the road disappeared, and so he was able to find his way quite easy) at the iron gate with the words _Garreg Mach Monastery_ inscripted on top. The gate used to open for every magic-user but that had changed a few years back after an attack of the Hundrum on schoolgrounds. So now there is a grumpy man standing next to the door.

"Hello Seteth."

"Good to see you in one piece von Aegir." Seteth says then sees something on Ferdinand's face, most likely some leftover Goblinblood. "For the most part than."

Seteth casts a cleaning spell, Ferdinand politely thanks him and starts to make his way towards the gate.

"Halt, we need to control everyone. Just in case. You never know where or who the Humdrum might be, since apparently he wears your face."

Ferdinand flinches, "Wasn't that supposed to be confidential?"

"Don't you think that I, the gatekeeper, should know who is entering on schoolgrounds?"

"If I were the Humdrum do you not think that I would have killed you already?" Ferdinand retorts.

Seteth just stares at him, then takes out his wand. "You're cleared." he says

Ferdinand just nods him goodbye and runs towards his room. Even in his half awake state does he take notice of the empty schoolgrounds.

 _'I must be the first one_ back.' Ferdinand think and mentally pats his self on the shoulder for that. 

When he enters his room the first thing he does is kick off his shoes and lies on his mattress. It might be old but it is the most comfortable thing Ferdinand has ever laid on. It's soft and smells like home. He sinks into it. In his second year did he rush to the room and almost cried of happiness to be back in his old, soft bed. Almost. Were it not for Hubert remark as he entered the room soon after me. _"Please do not tell me you are already crying. You are ruining my plans for this_ year." Instead of (almost) crying, does Ferdinand lie on his bed and takes in the familiarness of it all. 

The stains on the ceiling, the slightly lavender smell and the layout are all so familiar it hurts Ferdinand to his core. He is so lost in thought that he does not notice someone coming into the room.

"Hello there!"

Ferdinand looks up and sees Petra standing in front of him. How she comes into the boys' dorms is a mystery to him, because it is technically forbidden. Although Ferdinand has seen her open a heavy stone door with just her ring so Ferdinand digresses.

Petra takes place on Hubert's bed.

"You know that he will kill you for that, right."

"Let him try." She says "Besides you look fright, did something happen?"

"A Goblin came up to me and tried to kill me."

"I cannot understand those creatures."

The last time Petra and Ferdiand saw each other, everything was falling apart. They had just escaped the Humdrum and arrived in the middle of the Eight Year's end-ceremony. Ferdinand was bleeding out of his pores and Petra was crying. Everyone turned to them as they entered the Chapel where the ceremony was held. Petra's grandfather screamed when he saw us and turned towards the Mage screaming at him in Brigid. Ferdinand didn't understand a word but it did not sounded like praise. After that was over, was Ferdinand immidiatly sent back to the orphange. So they haven't talked since that accident.

Part of Ferdinand wants to hold Petra close and never let her near such danger again, the other part of him knows that he cannot win without her. Ferdinand looks at his uniform instead, and moves to put it away.

Petra starts ranting about her roommate Bernadetta, and while Petra loves that girl dearly, she cannot stand the mess Bernadetta makes of their room.

Ferdinand listens with half a ear, after he is done Petra stops talking and gives him a good look over.

"You are having lack of bodyfat." She says.

"How dare you say that to my face! I am the most handsome man on this ground and we both know it."

Petra stiffels her laugh behind her hand. "Come we are going downward for eating dinner."

Ferdinand smiles gratefully at her. Before they start moving towards the staircase says Petra one last thing:

"It is good to be seeing you, Ferdinand."

"it is good to see you too Petra."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as @themusicalsky


End file.
